Ele por mim mesmo
by Tay-lune
Summary: Você sabia o significado das coisas... Você conhecia seu irmão... Você era util. Ele esta crescendo. Ele não é mais seu... E ele vai embora. E eu serei aquele que estará com seu irmão - puxou Dean pelo braço e segurou seu rosto, com uma força descomumal.


**Título:** Ele Por Mim Mesmo

**Autora:** MayBouvier21 e tay-lune

**Disclaimer:** O Dean e o Sam não são mais nossos. Perdemos eles num jogo de poker. Maldito Kripke!

**Sinopse:** "Você sabia o significado das coisas... Você conhecia seu irmão... Você era util. Ele esta crescendo. Ele não é mais seu... E ele vai embora. E eu serei aquele que estará com seu irmão - puxou Dean pelo braço e segurou seu rosto, com uma força descomumal"

**Nota da autora:** Queria dedicar essa fic a MayBouvier21, a co-autora dessa historia. Ela é muito boa e ainda vai dominar essa bodega \o/... parei. Bom, espero que gostem da nossa one-shot, feita com muito carinho. D

**D&S**

Entrou no quarto do irmão mais novo. Viu um vulto próximo a janela, instantaneamente soube que não era seu irmão

- Sam? Sam? Porque não me disse q tinha um amigo no seu quarto? Alias o que um amigo esta fazendo aqui as duas da manha? – Dean acendeu a luz – Oi, cadê o Sam?

- Dean... Você viu as arvores? O outono já vem... – o garoto se virou para Dean. Era magro e um pouco mais baixo que o Winchester mais velho, usava óculos discretos e uma camiseta preta meio apertada.

- Tá, tá – disse meio impaciente – Agora cadê o Sam e por que você esta aqui há essa hora? Seus pais sabem disso? Qual é o seu nome? – Dean foi até a porta – Sam! Vem aquii agora!

- SAMMY, SAMMY - gritou com sarcasmo - Você o quer? Tem mesmo certeza? Ele te atrapalha um bocado nao?

- Quem é você e onde diabos está o meu irmão? Foi ele que te disse isso, que ele me atrapalha? Eu não acredito que ele esta se sentindo assim de novo. Agora responde moleque cadê o Sam?

- Ele me deu uma coisa - tira um papel do bolso, com um endereço - Ele gosta muito de mim – sorriu

- Me de aqui esse papel. Mas que raios de lugar é esse? Não parece com nenhum endereço que eu tenha visto! Ai cacete Sammy por que você foi sumir? Por que você fez isso? – Dean sentou-se na cama e apoiou o rosto nas mãos.

O garoto deu uma gargalhada irônica

-Eu não esperava essa reação... Realmente não esperava. Você era mais forte antigamente - Encostou a mão no ombro do Dean - Me diz... Você gosta do outono?

- Tira as mãos de mim! - levantou se aproximou da janela - Eu ainda sou forte é só que... Ah eu não devo satisfações a um garoto maluco que eu nem sei quem é! E meu, quer parar com essa porra de "você gosta do outono" - disse imitando a voz do garoto - Pela ultima vez quem é você?

- Você sabia o significado das coisas... Você conhecia seu irmão... Você era util. Ele esta crescendo. Ele não é mais seu... E ele vai embora. E eu serei aquele que estará com seu irmão. - puxou Dean pelo braço e segurou seu rosto, com uma força descomunal - Quero ver seus olhos se enchendo de raiva. O Sammy adoraria ver isso.

- CALA A BOCA! Quem você pensa que é pra falar assim de mim e do meu irmão? O que você fez com o Sammy...? - pegou a faca que estava presa em seu cinto e a colocou perto do rosto do garoto - Vai me soltar ou eu terei que te mostrar que ainda sou o mesmo? Onde esta o Sam? - estava com os olhos vermelhos numa mistura de raiva e vontade de chorar.

O garoto lambeu a faca delicadamente e sorriu

- Finalmente alguma ação... - sorriu com mais força e de soltou Dean - Deixe eu te mostrar algo, Dean. Posso? – tinha mudado de expressão.

Dean olhou profundamente nos olhos daquele garoto e por algum motivo sentiu que podia confiar nele. Não disse nada e esperou pelo que viria a seguir O estranho pegou a mão de Dean, e sorriu de modo reconfortante, o puxando para fora da casa.

- Eu posso não ser o Sammy - disse ao loiro, ja no quintal - Mas eu consegui te acalmar - soltou a mão de Dean e deu uma olhada em volta, avistando uma picape - Me de as chaves do carro.

Ainda um pouco assustado pegou as chaves do Impala no bolso.

- Eu prefiro o inverno. – disse, sem saber exatamente por quê.

- Ah, bela escolha... O Impala! Eu realmente não queria a picape... - Pegou as chaves da mão de Dean - Se aproximou do Impala, que estava estacionado um pouco mais adiante e abriu a porta - Ah Dean! - da uma risada infantil.

Os dois seguiram viagem no carro, em silencio.

- E eu respondi a sua pergunta, será que você pode responder pelo menos uma das minhas? – Dean havia perdido a paciência.

- Não é assim que funciona... Ou é? Não sei - deu um sorriso - Sou um garoto. Ou não? Não... Disso eu tenho certeza. Eu sou um garoto de 17 anos, mais ou menos. Que dirige. E que conhece o Sammy - olhou para Dean - Qual é, não vai ficar irritado. Olha. . . Eu. . . Eu amo o Sam. Muito. Faço isso por ele.

- Não ficar irritado? Você só pode ser maluco... Você è maluco e no momento essa e a única coisa que eu sei que é verdade. Como não ficar irritado? Meu irmão, minha única família sumiu, um garoto muito estranho aparece no quarto dele, eu estou no carro com esse garoto estranho indo para o quinto dos infernos! E você não quer que eu fique irritado? Escuta aqui garoto quem você pensa que é... O Sam ele... Eu... - Dean parou de falar e colocou uma fita no radio do carro.

O garoto começou a cantar com o radio, sabia de cor a letras das canções. Duas três. . . Sabia todas as letras, de qualquer musica que tocasse.

- Ah Dean! - disse enquanto um solo de guitarra explodia - Eu realmente não gosto de você! Realmente não gosto! Mas fazer o que? Seu eu te disser meu nome, o que eu ganho!

- Estamos quites afinal, também não gosto de você seu esquisitão. O que você ganha? Mais uns anos de vida quem sabe - disse irônico, como sempre.

- Unh... Que tal uma oferta melhor? Quero um segredo. Quero que você me conte um segredo... Você é mais interessante que isso Litlle Summer!

- Um segredo? Por que eu te contaria um segredo se até agora suas respostas não esclareceram nada? – fez uma pausa - Até te contaria, se soubesse algo concreto sobre você

O estranho desligou o radio

- Okay. Vou te contar algo concreto sobre mim. Eu não sou mal. O que me diz? Isso é o concreto o bastante? – pensou por mais alguns segundos - "confie em mim, grandão" - riu de modo agradável

- Confiança... Você me pede pra confiar em você, e por algum estranho motivo eu confio, mas você nâo confia em mim... - olhou para ele tentando imitar o olhar pidão de Sam - Você me pede para confiar em você, me chama de grandão, me chama de little summer... Por acaso você esta me cantando?

- Desfaça esse olhar, você nunca vai nem chegar aos pés do Sammy. - bateu no volante - Isso me irrita. Me irrita ele te amar tanto. . . - respirou fundo, tentando se recuperar - Voltemos à negociação... Me diga então. O que você quer saber?

- Que tal seu nome - novamente aquele tom irônico

- David. Agora eu quero o segredo - parecia meio irritado

- De onde você conhece o Sam?

- Uhn... Informações demais. Eu quero o segredo primeiro.

- Não tenho segredos.

- Mas é claro que tem. Eu sei muitos dele. Mas eu quero um... Aquele que esta ai dentro. Eu o quero. Vamos, me conte.

- Não sei do que você esta falando – desviou o olhar discretamente, parecia desconfortável por estar sendo pressionado - Para onde estamos indo?

- Não sei, por enquanto estamos rodando... Nos só vamos realmente ao nosso destino quando você me falar o que eu quero saber. Mas parece que não vai ser tão cedo.

Dean perdeu a paciência.

-Por favor me diga onde ele esta! Você não entende? Ele é meu... Meu irmão! Eu preciso cuidar dele, saber se eles esta bem. Encoste a droga do carro eu não vou mais a lugar algum enquanto não souber o que aconteceu com o Sam!

David encostou o carro. Abriu a porta e saiu, dando passos firmes.

- E então, me diz alguma coisa!

David se virou e lançou um olhar raivoso

- Como você pode não perceber! - lagrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto - _Como_? - sentou-se no chão e começou a soluçar.

- Perceber o que... - Dean olhou fundo nos olhos do garoto - Seus olhos me lembram... Me lembram alguém. Por favor não chore David, eu só estou pedindo explicações. Mas que inferno Sammy maldita hora em que você foi sumir!

-Você olha nos meus olhos... Mas você não vê nada - sorriu tristemente e pegou na mão de Dean - eu sou simplesmente aquilo que você quer evitar. Eu sou você. A parte que você quer destruir- chorava intensamente - A parte que sabe o que sente... A parte que não tem medo.

- Você é louco - Se afastou do garoto e começou a gritar - Pare com esses enigmas idiotas! Eu sou eu e você não é nada! Por favor só me diz onde esta o sam e suma daqui... – respirava devagar, sentia ódio - Você é desprezível. Fica fazendo essas brincadeiras estúpidas como se estivéssemos em um jogo de caça ao tesouro.

- Você é realmente um imbecil! - levantou-se e jogou Dean no chão, ficando em cima dele - Olhe nos meus olhos Dean! Olhe! Você não consegue se reconhecer? - colocou as mãos na cabeça de Dean, e em um segundo os dois estavam numa sala branca, com duas cadeiras. Um vento frio soprava -Acorde- ordenou David

Dean olho ao seu redor, reconheceu naquele lugar os hospícios que via nos filmes

- E agora onde estamos? - em flashes doloridos memórias foram rodopiando na cabeça de Dean, do primeiro dia em que se lembrava estar vivo até hoje. Naquele momento todas as lembranças passaram e a dor na cabeça do Winchester só aumentava. Caiu de joelhos, não suportaria aquilo - _Pare_! Eu ja disse você não pode ser eu... Pare... Com essas lembranças... Lembranças doem. Você não existe e eu devo estar realmente louco - Em meio a toda a confusão de sua cabeça a única coisa que lhe dava a certeza de aquilo não ser um sonho era a dor de não saber onde estava o seu irmão - _Pare _de brincar comigo garoto idiota, me diga quem é você e o que você fez com o meu irmão!

- Ele esta bem. Esta em casa, com certeza preocupado com você. Afinal você sumiu no meio da noite. Eu só quero que você adimita, Dean. . . Vamos diga. Depois você pode voltar pra casa, e ficar com o nosso Sammy.

- Prove que você sou eu! Se você sou eu, por que isso agora? Por que você apareceu, e falou e fez tudo o que isso?

- Porque você me calou. Me prendeu dentro de você com tanta força que eu não podia respirar. Pare de negar que você não esta bem, _eu não estou bem_... - Sentou-se em uma das cadeiras - Eu sou você pedindo ajuda, entende? Eu estou pedindo socorro... A mim mesmo... Mas você esta retomando o controle de novo. Merda, você é forte... Eu acho não consigo continuar mais - virou o rosto, rindo melancolicamente - Eu não posso manipular nem a mim mesmo...

- Por que eu estou precisando de ajuda? – não queria admitir, mas começava a acreditar no garoto.

- Eu que pergunto... Por que você esta se distanciando do meu Sammy? Por que você finge que não liga? Eu te odeio! Você esta afastando o Sammy de mim, _e meu Deus_, _você não merece ele_! Eu não quero te ajudar... Porque você não merece... Mas se eu não te concertar... _Eu_ vou acabar ficando longe dele... E eu o amo. . . Mas do que tudo.

- Você fala dele com se nós, nós... – Dean calou-se. Podia reconhecer as próprias palavras, que antes eram apenas sopros em sua mente. E em seu coração. Voltou-se para o garoto e acertou-lhe um soco com toda a força - Não diga que o ama desse jeito. Isso é doentio!

David ficou no chão por alguns segundos, sentia o sangue escorrendo pelo seu queixo. Então levantou-se, os olhos cheios de lagrimas - Eu cansei disso... Cara, como eu odeio você... Nós éramos um só lembra? Sim, agora você se lembra. Eu sei que você se lembra. E você quer de novo... Eu posso sentir. - Se aproximou de Dean e colocou a mão no seu rosto - Você sabe porque eu permaneci com 17 anos... Você se lembra não? se lembra do que aconteceu quando tínhamos 17 anos...

Mais um soco.

- Como se atreve a falar sobre isso? Você sabe porque aquilo aconteceu, não foi nossa culpa. Foi por... Por... Ele era tão frágil... - mais memórias, mais dor - Não... Não se preocupe... Eu estou aqui eu também te amo... Eu sei que foi errado... Mas se não se culpe... Você não atrapalha minha vida - Dean estava delirando em suas lembranças - Fuja... Fuja de mim... Me odeie por ter te amado... Pare de ser idiota - soltou um grito de dor e caiu de joelhos – Por que você... Por que eu... Estou fazendo isso comigo?

David passou a mão pelos cabelos de Dean delicadamente

- Eu quero o meu segredo... Dean, isso é por nós... O _nosso_ segredo, diga. ... Por favor...

- Eu o amo mas do que devia. Eu... Ele... Aquela noite foi amor... Sammy o nosso Sammy, disse que tinha duvidas, ele tinha apenas 13 anos. Eu disse que ele podia me perguntar o que quisesse, ele me olhou nos olhos e se aproximou... Eu não pude resistir... Eu... Ele... Nos beijamos. Ele abriu os olhos e disse que todas as suas duvidas haviam se dissipado com aquele beijo... Eu tentei parar... Eu juro que tentei... Eu... Ele... Mais um beijo, um abraço, um sussurro... Suas mãos meio adultas meio crianças, seus lábios macios... _Pela ultima vez para... Sam... Eu te amo!_

David fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Lagrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto. Abraçou Dean com força e sussurrou:

- Me desculpe... Me desculpe por fazer isso conosco... Mas você sabe, você sempre soube. Um dia eu te visitaria, e seria doloroso. - ficou em silencio por alguns segundos, ainda abraçado a Dean. Finalmente o soltou e olhou em seus olhos - Vamos voltar pra casa?

-Tudo bem. – levantou-se e respirou fundo - Eu quero o meu... Digo, o _nosso _Sammy nos meus braços o quanto antes.

- Prometa-me que não vai dar uma de idiota de novo.

- E você prometa que da próxima vez que quiser falar comigo use os pensamentos como todo inconsciente normal - os dois riram - Nunca mais serei um idiota. Valeu... Por me ajudar a aliviar tudo isso que estava aqui e nem eu sabia. – deu um sorriso de lado - Eu sou mesmo foda hein?

- Cara... Eu ainda te odeio - sorriu - Feche os olhos. Vamos, isso vai doer um pouco.

Novamente aquelas malditas memórias que agora iam e vinham mostrando apenas as mesmas coisas. Todas as noites em que Dean ignorou o choro que vinha do quarto ao lado. Todas as noites em que ignorou o fato de ter alguém acariciando seus cabelos enquanto dormia. Sempre que fingiu não ver os olhares que recebia do irmão. Fingir não saber quem dizia para suas namoradas que ele estava com outras ou que tinha uma DST... Tudo ali na sua frente. Mesmo com dor, sorriu por ter sido tão idiota e ter fingido que aquela noite não havia valido nada.

Acordou e olhou ao redor, reconhecendo as paredes da sala de sua casa. Ouviu a porta se abrir e a voz de seu irmão gritar seu nome

-_Dean!_ - se aproximou do loiro e pulou em seu pescoço - onde você estava! - se afastou - Desculpe... Você esta bem?

Dean se levantou, pegou Sam pelo colarinho da camisa e o prensou contra a parede da sala, olhando bem fundo em seus olhos

- Não, não estou bem- desceu suas mãos pela camisa e enlaçou o irmão em um abraço, sem desgrudá-lo da parede. Beijou-o timidamente, tentando não assustar o irmão. Antes que pudesse fazer algo sentiu Sam ja passeando com a língua por seus lábios. Segundos intermináveis se passaram, até que seus pulmões gritaram por ar. Dean abriu os olhos e sem se afastar do irmão - Agora sim estou bem.

- De-Dean... - Sam tentava processar os fatos. Ele podia estar bêbado. . . Não, não sentia gosto de álcool. - Dean, você se drogou?

- Eu te dou um beijo desses e você me pergunta se eu me droguei? – sentia-se indignado consigo mesmo - Claro que não! Digamos que eu passei um tempo comigo mesmo e conclui que você sempre foi aquilo que eu mais precisava. Eu te amo, mesmo antes daquela noite, eu ja te amava e eu precisava te dizer isso - mas um beijo - Eu quero você pra sempre irmãozinho

- Eu... Eu não posso acreditar! Dean. . .Eu te amo! Mais do que tudo nessa droga desse mundo... - sorriu - E você sabe disso... Eu ... - Sam olhou para o chão, as bochechas vermelhas - Eu só não sei bem o que fazer agora, eu ja imaginei isso tantas vezes...

- Você disse que me ama, não precisa fazer mais nada. Depois de 2 anos sem você eu sei muito bem o que fazer - Mais um beijo, e outro, e outro, mordidas, algumas roupas ja espalhadas pelo chão, Sam se enlaçou no corpo do irmão e foi carregado até o quarto. Cada beijo era único. Todo o que poderia sair dali naquela noite era amor. Amor em forma de sexo, amor na forma de dois irmãos q se amam com desejo. Depois daquela noite tudo mudaria entre eles novamente.

Sam dormia como nunca, recostado no peito de Dean, que o observava, sem conter um sorriso.

- Isso é por nos David... Duvido que agora você ainda me odeie. - sussurrou, mordendo o lábio inferior.

**Gostaram? Espero que sim :D Saibam que o Davis e o Sam foram produzidos graças a MayBouvier21 XD **

**Só não esqueçam das reviews... São nossa razão de vida *¬* Além de SPN, claro XD **

**Kissus, e obrigada mesmo por terem lido ^_^ **


End file.
